


A walk in the snow

by aerobesk



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-10 23:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerobesk/pseuds/aerobesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Uh, Donut? You okay over there?” (Based off of number 2 in the amazing RVB date meme by Jspx on deviantart)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A walk in the snow

Donut hadn’t been sure why Wash wanted to take him on a walk once they reached Valhalla. He wasn’t sure why they were doing it on one of the only days that it was actually snowing. But Donut wasn’t really going to complain.

He wrapped his scarf tighter around his neck with his matching mittens and giggled as he let out a puff of air. He watched it spiral away, taking another deep breath before doing it again. He looked up to see Wash watching him with a smile on his face.

“What?”

“Nothing.”

They kept walking. There weren’t really a lot of places to go in Valhalla, but since the rest of their teams were holing up from the ‘blizzard’ happening outside, they could pretty much go anywhere they wanted to.

“Donut.”

Donut stopped, looking at Wash. The ex-freelancer was looking at the ground, his cheeks tinted.

“Yeah Wash?” 

Wash moved before he could catch on, grabbing Donut’s hands and pulling him forward. He tilted his face in, a puff of air ghosting over Donut’s face. His breath smelled of mint and vanilla ice cream.

“You look really cute with a pink face.”

Donut felt himself flush, blinking at Wash. He watched the grey soldier lean in…

“Uh, Donut? You okay over there?”

Donut was brought back to reality, realizing that he had stopped walking and that Wash was staring at him, his eyebrow raised. Donut flushed and started walking again.

“Perfectly fine Wash!”

The grey Spartan nodded, walking alongside the red.

Donut sighed softly, remembering his daydream. Maybe one day, it wouldn’t just be a daydream…

He looked up to catch Wash staring at him with that small smile again. The blue looked away quickly, his face darkening a little.

Yeah. Maybe one day…


End file.
